User talk:Marksmen of Hell/Ravenous Spike
ok heres this spike build. Any questions let me know and ill try to answer.Marksmen of Hell 23:44, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :After giving a quick re-read i saw a bit of vaugeness in the usage of the spike. The target you use darct pact on may doesnt have to be the same target Ravenous Gaze is used on, if it is, the monks will spot it, which will give an idea of who the infuser is, however, with exception skills that prevent casting on a foe or skills that increase hp of a foe to an amount of health higher than the spike can do, will be able to stop the target from being killed. Marksmen of Hell 23:52, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Wouldn't a regular B-Spike be more effective? Solely because it does not require you to be at 1/2 HP [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 23:53, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Well, in that part yes, however, B-Spike Requires two or more spells to be cast to kill the target, giving an infuser time to heal the teamate being hit, and this is a one hit kill, unless the target has more than 690-720 HpMarksmen of Hell 23:57, 11 September 2007 (CEST) ::I would still prefer B Spikers because they would have more health. This team would have 5 characters constantly/near constantly at 1/2 health which is REALLY vulnerable to opposing spike teams. Btw, the monk bars look like TA skill bars imo [[User:Viet |۷ïεד'''ИǺмЄŠЄ]]. 00:01, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :::True, however Constantly at/near half health is just under 400 hp, which is close to what a "normal" character would have, also, vs spike teams, have the monks enchant the one being hit, and take out one of their spikers, That should weaken their spike enough to allow the target to hit a second foe with Ravenous Gaze and heal himself back up to around 50%. And yeah, thats where i usually use those builds, if u have an idea of better builds for the monks, i would appreciate the input.Marksmen of Hell 00:33, 12 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Wtf are the spikers doing with their energy? Also: normal characters have 600hp, not 400. –Ichigo724 20:41, 12 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Also: "I'm using Shatter Enchantment on Half Hp Necro!" -318hp ftw –Ichigo724 20:58, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Sorry i dont get the energy comment, energy is not a real problem in the build, unless under heavy e denial. 600 is normal on a character using 5 survivor insignias, and a +30 weapon mod and +45 offhand/shield mod and no sup runes. The Survivor and +hp mods are not always used by casters as they usually use radiant and mods that grant energy, or elongate enchantments. And LMAO on Shatter enchantment comment. That alone will not take 318 hp from a character, typically it does 14-106 damage. And the 50% health point is 408, which is close to what any character typically has while in battle. Not that it is also a work in progress and that i havent posted it up, or atleast not intentionaly, for it to be voted on. If it is, pls let me know and ill remove it from the list.Marksmen of Hell 21:14, 12 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::The energy comment: I meant they have energy to spare with BR. Every half decent player runs survivor (except on warriors) and no superiors (once again, except on warriors). Normal hp 480 + superior vigor 50 + survivor 40 + fortitude 30 (on shield) leaves place for a +5energy and +20%ench mods on the spear. Shattering demonic with 14dom makes the target lose 318 hp. Also: mirror of disenchantment's screws you over, and is still common even without mass aegis in the meta. If 408 hp is the average hp, the lod/infuse is eating dinner. –Ichigo724 21:23, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ok i see your comment, BR is mainly there as a way to sacrifice hp before battle starts and as a cover for Demonic Flesh. As stated before, its still a work in progress, and the two greatest threats to this builds are mesmers and rangers, hence they should be the targets targeted by the spike. I havent gotten far enough into it to place this specific comment on the build, and as i am runin l8 atm, i will do it when i get out of class.Oh, and rend enchantments on a single necro would be more dangerous than mirror of disenchant as Demonic Flesh should be covered. Will also add mass enchant cover in a while. Marksmen of Hell 22:57, 12 September 2007 (CEST)